A Gutsy Ninja and A Hot-Headed Haruno
by NaruSakuWriterBijuu
Summary: Naruto is a kid with a dream. A dream his father Kakashi Hatake wishes make a reality. Sasuke Uchiha has an amibiton. One Naruto hopes to resolve. What if both of them find brotherly refuge in each other? What if they become the strongest Shinobi in history? That's easy. They fix it all. NaruSaku, AU Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've written in the past, for different fandoms and I have some experience. This story is going to be written as an AU and I hope to make it as imaginative as I can. I have a vision for this fic and I want to exploit my ideas to mold this fic into what I know it can be. Don't forget, just like every author, I want criticism! Please review and tell me if you catch any mistakes that may have slipped past me; I always appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Key:**

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" -Jutsu/Kyuubi speaking**

" _ **Cha! Naruto is the best!"**_ **-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi speaking internally**

"Hi Pervy Sage!" -Regular speech

'Damn, since when does Ichiraku offer double pork?' -Thought/Internal monologue

* * *

The village of the will of fire was attacked on October 10th, a day no person alive to see it would soon forget. A true turning point and devastating tragedy.

Fire consumed everything in it's way, a wave of pure unbridled chakra blew entire blocks apart ripping chunks of the earth sending them in every direction. Destruction reigned through the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a roar sounded deafening in its volume. It echoed throughout the forests surrounding the massive village. An enormous paw crushed two buildings at a time, chakra whipping and slashing like blades of wind, cutting through concrete like a hot knife does butter. So was the power of the eternal Nine Tails Bijuu, the Kyuubi. It let out another roar as it charged what would be the fourth platoon of Jounin that would tragically perish against the unstoppable force of nature that barreled its way through any obstacle that it had encountered yet.

The fox turned it's head ever so slightly at the feeling of a gargantuan chakra that came close. What it saw was toad, huge in stature, comparable to the fox itself. But that wasn't what was emitting such chakra, it was the man standing atop of it. The fox turned fully and began to charge, a deep roar coming from the depths of its belly, the sound itself having the power to shatter glass in every building around it and tear trees from their very roots. The fox's speed was awesome, a near blur to the Jounin that tried to stop it. The man on the toad merely smiled.

The Fourth, the legendary Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, Minato Namikaze. The Yellow Flash. Minato smiled, he knew that he had little time left on the mortal plane but he also knew that the bundle he carried in his arms would surpass all who challenged him, never to be underestimated. His son, the soon-to-be Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails. Minato leaned down and kissed his infant son's forehead. Their noses touched and Minato spoke, "You will be a guiding light in a world of darkness. Prodigy or dead last, you will come out on top buddy. I wish I could have seen you grow up but it seems that must be left one of my pupils. Or sensei? I don't know. Either one will take care of you, that much I am certain of." He turned his head back to the fox, and began forming hand seals at a rate that was near impossible to see. With the fox mere seconds away, Minato's eyes widened as he remembered he had forgotten to do something.

The blonde Hokage returned his focus to the now crying infant. "Sh,sh,sh. Don't cry. I need to tell you one last thing before I have to go, okay?" Almost as a response he stopped crying and opened his eyes, if only a little. Minato grinned at his son. "I love you Naruto. Make me proud, like only a Namikaze-Uzumaki can!" Minato finished the seals and met the fox head on. He threw his palm out to the great beast and flooded it with chakra. He finished the jutsu with a loud, "Hakke no Fūin Shiki!"

A blinding light swept across the village as it grew dead silent. The beast began to get sealed into the child that the Hokage held. After a few moments the process was complete. Minato felt his chakra begin to leave him and get sucked into the seal as well. " _Well,"_ he thought with his dying will, " _I never accounted for that. I wonder how the two chakras will react? Oh well. It's time to go now anyway."_ And with that, the man fell, taking care to protect the child he carried in his grasp. Once all was said and done, the Legendary Copy Nin rushed to his sensei's aid only to find that he had already passed.


	2. Chapter 2 : Family

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter I posted, and I'm sorry it was so short, I felt it was a good for an introduction chapter. There might be flashbacks throughout the story so here is an example.**

 ***** _ **Flashback**_ *****

* * *

 _Flashbacks will be Italicized but not bolded._

* * *

 ***** _ **Flashback Over***_

 **Welp, I've got no more to say but…**

 **Enjoy!**

A young blonde boy walked along the sidewalk, light drenching the park he was moving toward. The cracked sidewalk being warmed by the morning sun. He held on tightly to his stuffed toy, a fox with a black mask and headband covering it's face and left eye. A smile etched onto the young whiskered boy's face as he walked knowingly to the park where he intended to find his father. Though old, the park was nice. A jungle gym and swings with plenty of games and small obstacle courses for aspiring Academy students, or, future Academy students. Like in every other place for Naruto, there were bullies. But, he could more than handle a civilian child or adult even just being a nine year old.

Kakashi had taught his son from age five to defend himself even against those bigger than he was. Of course it wasn't anywhere near even Genin level, it was more than enough to deal with civilians that would care to hurt him. And hurt him, they tried. Those who witnessed the horrible power of the Kyuubi, and the sealing, believed that Naruto was in fact the incarnation of the Nine Tails but in human form. They had mistaken the Fourth's Jutsu as a transformation and power sealing Jutsu instead of the Forbidden Eight Trigram Seal.

The civilians never hesitated to glare and curse at the boy but he didn't seem to pay it too much attention since he knew that his father would always look out for him. Once, a man had tried to kidnap Naruto and kill him to 'protect the village from the demon' when in reality all he did was prompt Naruto's first encounter with death. And his second.

The man had successfully taken Naruto at the age of four, it was this exact moment that prompted Kakashi's training with Naruto. While Naruto was enjoying his own company during break time at school, where was taught basic Pre-Academy topics, the man, Riku Doi, had tricked him with basic suggestive Genjutsu.

Riku had taken Naruto to the spot where the wretched and evil creature, the Kyuubi had killed his wife and unborn daughter. When Kakashi had found out, he immediately summoned Pakkun and found them almost immediately. But just too late. Riku had plunged a kunai into the heart of the small child, eliciting blood curling screams of pain and fear from Naruto. Kakashi was horrified, but still leapt into action.

With one kick from Kakashi of the Sharingan the man had died. It was a roundhouse to the solar plexus, with such speed that even a seasoned Uchiha fighter with a three tomoe Sharingan would have had trouble keeping up. As the man lay, dead, Kakashi ran over to Naruto only to see something awesome in power and astonishing. Naruto had begun to remove the kunai by creating more flesh and healing, pushing it out of Naruto. Once the process was over, a large scar was left over the boy's poor heart.

It was true, Naruto had almost been killed by an undoubtedly demented man who had lost his family. But he hadn't. "Naruto, about what happened. I know you're scared, but don't be. You are so strong. Anyone else would've died. But not you Naruto. Kami has a plan, and you are a big piece. So don't be afraid because for your birthday, I will begin to train you. And you'll be able to protect yourself." Kakashi had reassured the frightened boy. Naruto had simply burst into tears and threw himself into an embrace with his father. He released all he hid from the townsfolk. What they didn't know is that even though he didn't seem to care, he cared more than anyone could ever imagine. The only thing that kept Naruto going was the fact that his father loved him so much that it balanced, no, it tipped the scales toward him.

He knew that Kakashi Hatake would always protect him.

* * *

On the other side of the village stood a lone child. It was by the edge of a small forest, near a dock on a pond. It was private Uchiha property left to only one inheritor. It hadn't been more than six months since the near total annihilation of his clan. He was still, his mind wandering. The Uchiha's brother had left him a task, a task that could only be accomplished by a man with a single, lone purpose.

The kind of man known as the Avenger.

Sasuke Uchiha of the great Uchiha Clan was the lone survivor of the mas betrayal his older brother Itachi had committed to the entire family. His lover, his mother. His father. Itachi had ruthlessly and without hesitation, killed them all. It made Sasuke writhe and tremble in rage, confusion and sadness. He knew what his brother had done, but he refused to believe that he had been spared for any other reason than for the sadistic amusement of the child prodigy, Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke ground his teeth, his eyes squeezed tightly shut in contemplation. A strong breeze blew past and shook some leaves from the trees surrounding the pond. Sasuke relaxed a little and let the breeze take with it some of his anger. The Third Hokage had noticed Sasuke's state mere days after he had awoken from his coma Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan had put him in. It was actually a genjutsu with a trigger: Itachi's departure. When Itachi left, the genjutsu was activated leaving Sasuke comatose within a sector of the Tsukuyomi. What the gentle old Hokage had seen was hate, a deep stemming hate that would no doubt eventually consume the poor boy.

As a solution, the Hokage had begun to train the Uchiha in meditation and Chakra control, one of the most relaxing training courses you can undergo. In comparison to Maito Guy's intense weighted taijutsu training methods, it was a piece of cake. The child seemed to benefit, seeing as he was obviously getting better at resolving his hate. Or, at least, he seemed to improve with his mourning and emotions.

Sasuke's eyes shot open wide as he spun on his heel to face behind him as he had heard a sound come from there rather abruptly. He internally rejoiced to see the kind old man Hokage smiling at him. "Ah, Sasuke, how goes it? How do you feel?" He asked softly but with a strong, confident and authoritative tone.

Sasuke merely nodded and bowed. "Better, I suppose Lord Hokage. But I do have a question."

"Go ahead Sasuke, feel free to ask me anything at all. I cannot promise to be able to answer though."

"Why?"

And with that, Sasuke fell to his knees, sobbing. His life was turned on it's head, flipped upside down and without a moment's notice. It seemed so surreal. His hair hid his eyes, but the tears fell to the dry ground revealing all the Hokage needed to know. Hiruzen kneeling and held the boy in a warm embrace and waited for the young boy to calm down.

He hated lying to the boy but the truth would be devastating. "Sasuke, you know I don't have the answer to everything. I am sorry but there's nothing I can say. Itachi did what he did for reasons I cannot fathom. I'm so sorry Sasuke."

"But Lord Hokage, I know that something made Itachi change. He used to be so much kinder and more of a brother. I'm so confused!" Sasuke choked out, still weeping.

Hiruzen ground his teeth and scowled for only a moment, an image of Danzo filling his mind's eye. It was Danzo who had ordered the execution of every Uchiha. He had not used his mind, sending Itachi, a superb and deathly loyal ninja, to go kill his very family. Such orders were never officially approved by the Hokage, a fact that made Hiruzen resent and hate Danzo even more than before. The Third knew there had to be a better way, a way that didn't leave an orphan.

Hiruzen comforted and helped Sasuke until the boy fell asleep, clutching the family crest across his chest.

* * *

 **One year later**

"Hey Dad?"

Kakashi looked up from his favorite orange novel, the cover to which he hid with duct tape and a drawing of the Uzumaki crest, a last respect to his son's heritage.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can we go visit Sasuke?"

Kakashi's eye shot wide open at that, Naruto had truly surprised him with those words. He looked down to his son. Naruto was looking down at the floor, he seemed sullen and sort of excited at the same time.

"Why? I thought he was always your rival at the Pre-Academy. You wanna challenge him and show him how we Hatakes do work, huh?" Kakashi said giving his son a noogie and a signature eye smile.

Naruto giggled at his father's joke and it suddenly stopped. Naruto looked up to meet his eye, his face softening.

"No. I-I heard what h-happened to his clan. And it made me remember what you told me about my biological parents. I want to talk to him. I feel like I… I can relate." Naruto mumbled, letting fall some tears, he quickly recovered and sat up in his chair as he put his own book, a book on Shinobi code with notes and annotations by Kakashi, down on the coffee table in front of him.

Kakashi sighed. Naruto had once asked about his hair and eyes since he didn't look like his father apart from their similar builds and facial structure. It took the Jonin by surprise but he sat down with him and told him the whole truth except for who his parents were. It hurt Kakashi more than he thought it would to have to lie, but Naruto took it well enough.

 _ ***Flashback***_

* * *

" _But why?" cried out a sobbing Naruto._

" _To keep you safe. Though I barely knew your parents, I felt a magnetic attraction to you. I had to protect you."_

" _Kakashi?"_

 _The Copy Nin was taken aback by the boy's use of his first name instead of 'Daddy' or just 'Dad.' He slouched forward, already giving up on his relationship with his son._

" _I know you hate me now. I don't blame you. But I still have to- whaa?"_

 _Naruto leapt into a hug while crying into Kakashi's shoulder, the crook of his neck._

" _Hate you? Never! I love you… Dad."_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback Over***_

Since that day and it's revelations, Naruto had been more sensitive about parentage but he didn't have resentment in the least. Kakashi was just grateful for Naruto's forgiving nature.

"So you want to be his friend, or his anchor?" Kakashi cautiously asked.

"Whatever he needs me to be. Be that a friend, an anchor or a rival. He needs something constant in his life. I will be an unrelenting force, I will help him."

It happened quite often, Naruto had set his mind on something. Now even Kami would find moving his will a challenge.

"Ok Naruto. In that case, we should stop by the market and Ichiraku's to get some lunch. For all three of us."

Naruto just beamed up at his father.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sasuke! Naruto!

**Wow, 550 views already? That's crazy to me, especially all the reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

It had been days since Sasuke had last had a visit from the ever busy Third Hokage. He aimlessly roamed about the empty and dead halls of his home. Ever since the destruction of the Uchiha Clan he had been alone almost all the time. He saw his family die through the lense of the Tsukuyomi that Itachi had set on him and it scarred him, his mind failing to deal. It just didn't make sense, Itachi was a kind soul, a pacifist at heart, yet he murdered his whole clan for power? Sasuke tried to understand but he deemed it impossible. He decided the only true way was going to be through revenge.

The part of Sasuke that argued to let it go was growing weaker everyday, if it ever did exist.

He had just barely begun to have the same mental argument that looped in his head every minute of everyday when he heard a loud banging on his door. Shortly after, he heard a faint scolding and a small laugh. Curious, he opened his door a crack only to get an eyeful of a colorful gift box, and large blue eyes.

"AHHH!" Sasuke yelled in surprise as he scrambled back from the opening door. For a moment, the blue eyes that greeted them had formed the shape and color of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

The warm young voice woke him from his fear fuelled trance only to see a boy wearing orange standing there, a worried expression gracing his kind face. Though, something about the boy's face was familiar, as if his eyes told a story similar to his own.

"Y-you're Naruto right?" He stammered, still trying to catch his breath. He stood quickly and tried to appear as confident and proud as a born Uchiha should be.

"Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake and I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!"

Sasuke's face morphed into it's natural stoic state, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, loser."

"Hey!"

He ignored the loud kid in favor of analyzing the adult that had come with him. He was slightly above average height and had a strong build. His silver, platinum hair seemed to defy gravity and he wore a mask with his headband covering his left eye. Then it struck him.

"Naruto, did you say Hatake was your last name?"

"Hmph. Here I was thinking my name was 'loser'. Yeah, I did. Why?" a mildly irritated Naruto responded, crossing his arms and squinting at the Uchiha before him.

"Because I've heard your father has a rather interesting attribute." Sasuke looked to Kakashi. "You have a Sharingan, yes? Lord Third Hokage told me about Kakashi the Copy Nin and his unnaturally good use of a borrowed eye." He said with the smallest mixture of distaste and respect.

Kakashi simply eye-smiled and replied. "Yeah, I have a promise to keep about this eye. A very important promise."

"Oh well. It seems like the Uchiha are still the elite since we have two and you have the one."

"Ah. But did you know that I can perform the same feats as somebody with both Sharingan? My body adapted to the nerves since I received it as a child and the donor was also my age. I will say nothing more however." Kakashi said, suddenly less interested in small talk.

"Whatever. Why are you two here anyway? What's with the box?"

"You can't be serious Sasuke! It's your birthday! I hope you like the gift I brought you. I figured we could be friends or at least rivals. Even though I'm better than you." Naruto finished with a trademark grin and a thumbs up, nearly dropping the gift box and scrambling to catch it.

"Huh?" Sasuke hadn't even thought once about his birthday since the death of his clanmates and family. It didn't do any good in his eyes, it wouldn't bring anyone back.

"Yeah, Sasuke, it's your birthday. Naruto figured you wouldn't mind company, but seeing as you feel just fine alone, we'll just give you your gift and leave. B-"

Before Kakashi could finish speaking, Sasuke had grabbed him and Naruto by their arms and pulled them into the Uchiha private compound and closed the door behind them.

"Ok, ok, we'll stay. Why do you want us here anyway?" Kakashi asked mildly confused.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. "As much as Naruto annoys me, and your eye bothers me, I need you to help me unlock my Sharingan. I have a… an ambition, of sorts. And the Sharingan is a key part of my puzzle."

Kakashi knew exactly of what he spoke, but decided that some training might help Naruto out too, so he agreed.

"Ok. But I need to tell you first, the Sharingan is unsealed through need, emotion, or even sheer willpower."

"I will agree to any training you can give me, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said, bowing, but just barely.

"Awww, but Dad," Naruto whined, "I wanted to talk with Sasuke!"

"I don't care loser, I want to train. So Kakashi is going to train me. Deal with it." Sasuke but in, smugness in his voice.

"Gah! Teme!"

"Pfft. Dobe."

"I'm not a dobe!"

"I'm not a teme. And?"

"AHHH! Teme! I'm Naruto! Not 'dobe!'"

"Might as well have been."

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

'Heh, well, they already behave like brothers. I wonder what their reaction will be when I tell them the news. I know Naruto will be excited, but Sasuke might be difficult,' Kakashi thought to himself as he watched the bickering children.

* * *

"That was better Sasuke. But you're still not trying hard enough." Kakashi yelled from under a tree, reading his favorite orange book.

Sasuke looked over only to see Kakashi turn back to his book and almost immediately start blushing and giggling. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

The Uchiha had been trying to bring out his Sharingan for hours with no luck. He knew that a day wasn't going to be enough, but he also knew that he was impatient.

He sat down again and returned to his meditation. He was focusing chakra in a steady flow to his eyes, releasing a burst of chakra every once in awhile, or whenever he feels a difference in his eyes.

Sasuke had just begun the cycle when he found himself defending against a kick aimed straight for his head.

He turned to see a blur of orange.

"Naruto! What was that for?" Sasuke yelled.

"Dad said that you needed to have your Sharingan awoken out of need. In your battle against me, your only hope would be a Sharingan!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

Sasuke merely grunted and stood up straight as he got into his Uchiha battle stance.

"Alright, dobe, let's see if you can keep up!"

Sasuke rushed Naruto and flew into an axe kick aimed right at Naruto, his movements so fast that the strong breeze stopped.

Then everything exploded.

The ground beneath Sasuke was decimated, the tree behind Naruto pulled from it's roots from the upwards push of pressured air the kick caused. As the dust cleared he looked to find Naruto's unconscious body but found nothing.

From his left, he heard moment and turned just in time to block and counter Naruto's own Severe Leaf Hurricane, a move he had learned from one of his father's friends.

Sasuke barely blocked the first kick before Naruto threw a haymaker at him. He countered and launched a punch aimed sharply for Naruto's lower torso.

Naruto took the hit to his liver but blocked the roundhouse that followed closely behind. He retaliated with a jab to Sasuke's nose.

The hit connected and they both flew back from the force of their attacks. Once back on their feet, they grinned and went at it again.

They continued for an hour, a total match for each other. That is until Naruto threw six kicks in consecutive order hitting one after another. Sasuke was shot into a couple trees and bushes, the force of the kicks enforcing themselves all at once.

Naruto ran to his friend, bent down, clutching Sasuke's shoulder and asked, "Hey Sasuke, you alright?"

Sasuke was still, but in the blink of an eye, he had flipped Naruto and had him pinned against a tree. Speed unknown to Naruto before, was suddenly natural for the prodigy Uchiha.

It was then Naruto looked him in the eyes and Naruto's own eyes widened.

Sasuke's newly unsealed Sharingan spinning it's singular tomoe.


	4. Chapter 4 : Pink and Purple

**There's not much to say at the start of each chapter so far, so all I have to say is…**

 **Hope you like it!**

"WHAT?"

The normally stoic and serious Sasuke screamed in angst. He had just heard news that would turn his world on its head for the third time in his short life.

He was being adopted into the Hatake family as ordered by the Third Hokage.

"Yes! Now we can train all the time Sasuke!" Naruto replied happily. He was eager to start training with his friend and soon-to-be-brother.

"No! This an outrage! The Uchiha clan is strong, strong enough to not need this type of pity. I refuse." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, blood pouring from the wounds in his palms. He dug his nails so far into his hand they were becoming mangled.

"Hm. I am Hokage and I say that it is the best course of action to protect the Sharingan. Your new stepfather is quite versed in the use of the Sharingan so may learn a bit." He paused and grinned if only a little. "Anyway, Kakashi is likely to be your Jonin sensei alongside Naruto and some other undetermined student. So it will happen. Like it or not."

"I won't like it. Hell, I hate it already! Why put me in with the dobe?"

"Jeez Sasuke, don't sound too excited," mumbled a rather hurt Naruto.

Usually names like those, even from Sasuke didn't matter to him too much at all but for some reason it didn't sound like Sasuke was joking this time around.

He seriously didn't want to be Naruto's brother.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, a single eye barely landing on Naruto. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not excited. And I'm not your brother or your friend. I am merely someone who needs a sparring partner and you seemed enthusiastic about the prospect of hanging around me like a stray dog who got some scraps!" He spat, his tone nearing disgusted.

Naruto's eyes widened as tears began to pool in the corners.

"Sasuke… I-I understand. I'll leave y-you in peace."

With that he ran out at top speed.

Miles away from the Hokage's tower sat a crying boy in an alleyway. His eyes leaking like a heavy rain. His face scrunched up in an expression of hurt as he clutched his poor aching chest.

"I thought Sasuke cared too… but he hates me just l-like everyone else. I guess Dad and Jiji are the only ones who care at all." He whispered as he sobbed quietly and away from eyes of others.

"Hey kid. What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The voice was sweet and kind, its tone melodic. It fell onto his ears like honey.

His crying eased a little as he looked up he saw something that made his insides explode with warmth.

It was girl, younger than himself. She was slightly shorter than him and she held her hands behind her back. The girl's hair was a beautiful shade of pink, her eyes a deep and gorgeous emerald green. Her skin, a wondrous pale shade, it complemented her eyes and hair in such a way that one cannot fathom it unless looking directly at it.

Naruto choked with surprise at her beauty and quickly stood rubbing his eyes.

"O-oh yes, you're fine." He said with closed eyes and then they shot right open once more.

"I mean I'm fine. Not that you're not fine, I just meant that-"

He stopped mid sentence because he was interrupted by a sweet sound.

The pink haired beauty was laughing.

Naruto began to grow a weary smile as pink dusted his puffy cheeks. He too began to laugh before he received a slap.

"Pervert!" She was angry and obviously it was because of his comment. Naruto felt horrible and he simply hung his head in shame.

He began to walk away before a gentle hand caressed his face. By instinct he reached up and held it, he softly pushed his red cheek into her palm as she came closer to him and enveloped him into a hug.

Though she had just met him, this boy made her feel… safe. And happy, an odd happiness though. One she had never felt before in her whole life. The whole nine years, for what it's worth.

"What's your name blondie?" She asked the boy.

He broke the hug, much to the dismay of both parties, and threw up his hand and gave her a thumbs up with a trademark grin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake! I will become Hokage one day, believe it!"

Once again, the girl began giggling at his silliness.

"Well then, Pinkie, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Beautiful," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Though he didn't know it, Sakura heard and blushed a little.

"Hey, you never answered my question. Are you alright Naruto?"

"I don't know. All I know right now is that what people say about me is true; no one cares for me one bit. I don't even know why!" He exclaimed angry and sad.

"Naruto, look at me."

And so he did.

"What, Sakura?"

"I care about you. I don't see why others wouldn't."

His eyes began to tear up and he reached around her once more and caught her in a hug as he sobbed.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me." He whispered into her ear.

"Hey! Hey Naruto, I- Naruto?"

A boy about Naruto's height and age with sleek black hair and eyes came around the corner of the alleyway. He was so very similar to Naruto, yet his polar opposite. He felt dark, and angry. Naruto was warm and bright, and, well, the new boy's complete opposite.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? You sounded like you were mad at me and the situation we're all in. You've never been like this before."

Sasuke mellowed out further as he caught his breath from running so far so fast. "Yeah, well, Kakashi-sensei explained something to me that made me… understand, I suppose. I still don't like the idea, but I'm warming up to it I guess."

'So Sasuke is his name, huh?' Sakura thought, 'oh boy, he's handsome. Naruto is cute, but he isn't like Sasuke.'

Naruto began to smile at his friend, but then looked at Sakura. His smile faltered.

She was staring at Sasuke, her face a deep shade of red. She had brought her hands close to her heart. She looked in love. Though he had spoken few words, none towards her, she was still swooning. Her heart was taken by a boy whom she had never seen in her before just a few seconds ago.

"Ok Sasuke. Let's go home."

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Sasuke, wanna go to the fort? We can train and spend the night in the mountains!" Exclaimed a jubilant Naruto.

"Eh, ok dobe. But only if I get dibs on the beef instant ramen." Sasuke replied cooly.

"Aww… ok! Ramen for fun with Sasuke? Any day!"

"Don't think it's because I'm warming up to the whole 'brothers' thing, I just wanna train."

"Sure, teme."

"Dobe."

"Not this cycle, again!" cried Naruto, frustrated and defeated. Naruto had a plan to cement their brotherhood. He wanted to do a blood brothers ritual.

Naruto simply wanted to show Sasuke how much he cared for his family and he thought, since he wasn't the best with words, that his actions would speak for themselves.

So they set off, food, training and camping gear with them.

Along the way they decided to take a short break. They sat in a clearing, a spot where nature seemed unharmed. Trees taller than some buildings were scattered about the shorter trees, a couple small creeks ran through the area and many animals wandered about.

It smelled of cinnamon and vanilla with a sweet earthy tone underneath. He breathed in deeply and exhaled with a smile.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm? What dobe?"

"I want to do a blood ritual with you. So we can become real brothers." Naruto's eyes sparkled and they were exuding a vibrant energy of positivity.

Sasuke sat and thought for a brief second before pulling out a kunai.

"Ok Naruto. But only so you'll lay off of me and leave me alone." He was smiling.

Sasuke then sliced open his hand, flinching in pain. Naruto pulled out a kunai of his own.

"Sasuke, I knew you cared. I promise, we'll be the best shinobi the world has ever seen!"

With that, Naruto sliced his own hand.

"Let's pump some chakra into it and see if it does anything cool, alright?" Naruto said as his blood began to swirl and bubble with blue energy.

Sasuke matched him and extended his hand out as if to shake Naruto's. Naruto did the same and their blood met, seeping into the wound of the other.

Then they noticed something odd. Their chakra enhanced blood began to pulsate and move violently, as if getting getting sucked into their wounds.

All of a sudden, an enormous blinding light shone through the clearing and when the boys opened their eyes, they saw nothing but dark.

But they felt power, an unrivaled and extreme power flowing through them like the blood in their veins.

It was hours before either could see again, but when they began to register things through their eyes, they noticed something insane, they saw everything. Naruto and Sasuke could see chakra flow from miles away, they could see the wind's natural energy, and they could see through anything they wanted to.

But the real surprise came when they looked into each other's eyes and saw not Sharingan or Byakugan even, but a weird eye. One neither had ever seen before. Their original idea was that the blood transfer had awoken the Sharingan three tomoe in both of them somehow, but it didn't explain being able to see chakra.

The eye they saw was completely different from others they had seen before.

It was purple and it had rings around the pupil. The most distinctive thing about their new visual prowess was that on each ring there were three tomoe, constantly spinning.

Naruto was going to scream at the horrifyingly different eye before him, but then he went rigid, his body stiff as a board.

Then, an ominous orange chakra began flooding his eyes while they were closed.

When Naruto opened them, his newly awoken Rinnegan had orange chakra oozing out of it as orange tomoes slowly replaced the black ones.

"Sasuke, you're gonna have to carry me. I can't make it to the-" And with that, Naruto fell unconscious.

 **I know I introduced the Rinnegan early, but that's something that will fit the plot I have outlined even better if they have since childhood, like Nagato. I will explain why the blood fusion awoke dormant Rinnegan, but that's for next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Eyes and Days Unknown

**I have a vision for this story, but I do have an announcement. I'm not blind to the fact that my writing lacks the poetic details and smaller things, I truly want to better myself in this regard but I don't know how. That is where my 'announcement' comes in. I am looking for a co-writer or just a sort of beta writer. Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kakashi had never ran faster in his life, he blazed through the crowded streets of Konoha, jumping from balcony to roof to road below. He heard from a messenger bird that his sons had been taken in at Konoha General Hospital where they were in intensive care, under the supervision and care of top class medical shinobi who were stationed there.

As he ran by a small grocer's market he turned to see an old lady he nearly run down while waving an apology to the disgruntled woman, he ran right into a small girl exiting with some milk and vegetables.

He tripped trying to avoid her and was thrown into a wall, slumping to the ground clutching his forehead with tearing eyes.

"Hey Cyclops! Watch it!" The pink haired girl yelled at him angrily.

"Owww, my head… my... " Kakashi moaned, clenching his eyes shut. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, there's no way I'm going to be done in by something so miniscule…"

Just as the girl was going to chew Kakashi out more, she jumped at the name Hatake. "Hatake? Did you say Hatake?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Do you have a son named Naruto?"

The made Kakashi freeze. "Yes." He answered carefully.

"Oh! Where is he now? Are you on your way to see him?" She asked happily.

'I see. So Naruto's made a friend other than Sasuke? I should take her to him for support. Maybe she knows Sasuke too.' Kakashi thought.

"Yes. But something happened to him and his brother Sasuke. They're both at the General Hospital in intensive. I was away on a misson and wasn't aware until just an hour ago, on the edge of the village borders. Would you… would you like to see them with me?"

Sakura froze, the blood in her veins turning to ice as her stomach dropped into a bottomless abyss.

"What? What happened? Yes, yes I'll come!" She answered hastily.

"Ok, hop on my back, we'll get there in no time." He paused. "I hope they're ok," the silver haired Jonin mumbled.

With that, the girl climbed on the Jonin and they set off, once more for the Hospital.

* * *

Naruto awoke suddenly, restrained in a bed that was not his own. He had broken out into a cold sweat in his sleep, finding his pillow soaked and his hair matted down. His breathing erratic and fitful.

He reached for his forehead as a sharp pain disgraced his eyes and mind, he felt… life. The chakra flowing through every and all atoms. The sheer amount of energy was too much, he had begun experience spasms in his arms as new unbridled power flowed through the tissue. The power was more akin to nature energy, not that he knew the difference. He just felt it.

Once most of the pain had left his mind and eyes and spread through his body leaving soreness, he opened his eyes.

And screamed.

He saw more than the first time in the forest. More than that, he felt himself absorb chakra through the plant to his right, bringing it into his body through his eyes. Immediately, he felt the soreness begin to leave him as all the plants around him began withering and supplying him with more energy.

Naruto began to breathe normally as he found control in his newfound ability, he could control the Energy Siphon Jutsu, as he named it. Though it was difficult, he seemed to have sat in the bed for weeks with nothing to do but control the Siphon.

He didn't want an innocent person to walk in only to have all their chakra stolen away from them, leaving them husks.

As time went by and he learned more and more about how his body reacted to different types of energy, he found something odd. He sensed great chakra, far exceeding anything he had ever felt before. It was like comparing the sun to a bonfire, the scorching orange and red chakra within him rejecting the Nature chakra (again, a name he came up with on his own) and retreating away from it.

He found that three different Chakras that were interacting had incredible potential and it was easier for him to control small amounts of Nature chakra and focus it more presisely. He sighed and began looking out the windows, the few he had, and watched the people busying past, some entering the hospital with flowers; some leaving and weeping.

It was then, when looking inside of himself using the new visual prowess that came with his condition, and felt a small flare of pain in chest as he watched a child leave the hospital with his mother and breakdown crying.

Naruto clutched at his shirt releasing a breath.

It was then, that the door was flung open and a pink blur threw itself on top of him.

He winced at the sudden contact with his recovering body but smiled at the pink haired girl nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

"Sakura? Is that you?" He asked softly.

"Hn." She replied as she held the boy.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? It's not all that safe… I don't know what happened to me. Look at my eyes. They aren't the same as they once were." He said, strongly.

She did just that, looking up and meeting his eyes. She gasped in shock at the Rinnegan glaring back at her, an unusual composition of Chakras flowing all around them and surrounding them, like the flames of Amaterasu but a red-like orange.

Sakura held her hand over her mouth and sat there quietly, quivering.

After their first encounter, she had sought him out to talk once more, maybe get closer to handsome Uchiha that he knew. It was one day while walking down the street, admiring the nature around her, trees and bushes on playgrounds, flowers in window sills that she saw Naruto leave the Shinobi Academy registration booth. She had attended the mandatory Education Academy but was hesitant to make the leap she felt she wanted to make.

The pinkette had thought over all the possible reaction her parents could have as she slowly but steadily made her way to the booth. At last she decided that she had to follow along with Naruto and his friend if she ever wanted to have a chance at the dark haired young man.

He had influenced her to make one of the biggest decisions of her life and now, she stared into eyes that were never his own and it made her feel terrible.

Naruto felt the sudden change in the room's atmosphere and slowly got up, his body nearly failing him on numerous points along the process of standing. Once up and stable, his feet touched the cold laminated floor of the hospital and he walked. He made his way around the bed in which he had spent his last few days in total solitude, not knowing whether it was day or night. Naruto stumbled but caught himself as he closed in on the girl sitting curled in a chair near his bed, crying.

She felt a strong arm wrap around her and then, another. She looked up ever so slightly to see her blonde friend looking back at her. This time, these eyes, they didn't seem dead and cold anymore. They weren't killer anymore. Instead, they carried Naruto's soul's warmth and kindness. She saw his ever present and radiant self through the eyes as they softened.

"Sakura. Thank you."

"For what? Visiting a friend at the hospital? There is no need to thank me, baka."

Kakashi walked briskly to where Sasuke was being treated as it wasn't as bad as Naruto's condition was said to have been. Though the reports had spoken of some odd chakra discrepancies in his optical nerves as well as most nerve clusters, it seemed as though his Sharingan had been affected, but his eyes were shut so tight that the med nins couldn't see them without running the risk of damaging his eyes permanently.

He reached the room and opened the door. Suddenly his Sharingan eye was met with such intense spasms that he fell to the floor stunned. Out of the silence he heard a feeble and nervous voice reach out to his now ringing ears.

"Kakashi-sensei? I can't see. Is that you? What's happening?"

Kakashi tried to stand and as soon as he reached a kneeling position the horrible sensations had left his body and he relaxed. His breathing evened out and he stood. The silver haired Copy Nin opened his eyes only to see Sasuke, with bandages wrapped around one of his arms, and open eyes.

The eyes that Kakashi saw were Rinnegan, but not as Kakashi had seen in the scrolls of ancient Shinobi myths, it had tomoe, they were constantly rotating and adjusting, almost as if analyzing everything around him. They moved like eyes themselves and then, the Rinnegan with tomoe began to fade, leaving Sasuke's regular eyes.

"Sasuke! What… where? How? How do you have the Rinnegan?" Exclaimed Kakashi who was dumbfounded.

"Naruto and I," he gasped in apparent exhaustion and paused for a second to catch his breath before continuing, "We did a blood brothers ritual and then our chakras merged. I don't know if Naruto saw it too, but my Sharingan activated and I saw, before the light, a reddish orange chakra as well as a chakra that didn't belong to me or Naruto seep into our mixing blood. We infused our chakra to get a reaction out of it, and then… black."

'So their Chakras activated Sasuke's apparently dormant Rinnegan? If what I've heard from Sensei and Lord Jiraya is true, that must mean that Naruto has Senju blood and chakra somehow. Maybe Sensei's bloodline is related to the Senju. It would explain Naruto's insane natural chakra reserves.'

"But my eyes, they must be nothing to Naruto's."

Kakashi froze as his eye widened and it began to quiver.

"Naruto's eyes…?"


	6. Chapter 6: Familiar Feelings

**I do appreciate reviews, keep 'em coming! Let's get right into it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kakashi felt like he been running all day and having just come back from an S-Rank didn't help his energy levels.

He was exhausted, and almost drained, but he tried to make it to Naruto's room as fast as he could. As soon as Sasuke had mentioned Naruto's eyes he bolted, curious and frightened about it.

'What could it mean?' he asked himself. 'Naruto doesn't have any Uchiha heritage does he? No, Uzumakis are almost as old as the Uchiha and they came from the Land of Whirlpools, they didn't mix with the Uchiha. But why did Naruto's eyes change?'

Once he had reached the door leading into the room he brought his hand up to the door knob before pausing and listening.

He had heard voices, one of his son and the other of a girl. He then remembered the pinkette that he ha brought along and was interested in what they were talking about.

"Naruto, what happened?" A small feminine voice asked.

"I don't know Sakura. I'm not the smartest, so I'm gonna leave that up to Dad and the med nins. The more I think about it though, the cooler this is! I'm just like Sasuke. I have eyes that see many things too."

Kakashi rarely ever felt his heart warm as much as it did around Naruto. This time was exception, the power that Naruto held wasn't only that of the Nine Tailed Fox, a demon made of pure Chakra, malevolent and powerful beyond belief. It was also the power to show people themselves, young or old, evil or good.

Kakashi eye smiled and opened the door.

Once he did, however, his ears began to ring just like with Sasuke, except it felt like white noise. It wasn't debilitatingly painful, but rather calming and, in a way, clear.

"Naruto? Can… can I see your eyes?" Kakashi asked softly.

Naruto's smile faded and he looked up, still facing the wall in front of him. Sakura sat on the arm of the chair and looked embarrassed and a little worried.

"Ok dad."

Naruto turned and faced Kakashi. Kakashi had never seen Rinnegan before that day but he knew that it wasn't a Rinnegan, it was something else, it felt obscenely powerful and precise, like a laser with a nuclear power plant powering it. It was something in a level lightyears ahead of Kakashi.

'I need to see if I can understand it better. Maybe if I use Mangekyo Sharingan to be able to see even better into his eyes and notice the smallest of details, then maybe I can figure out how to train Sasuke and Naruto.'

So Kakashi raised his headband revealing a closed eye and a long scar down his face.

Then he opened his eye.

Almost in response, Naruto's eyes widened impossibly far and he screamed in agony at the visual exchange. He felt his eyes morph again, and change. He felt his Chakra network rewire itself once more and once it calmed down, Kakashi rushed over and held him, muttering apologies, running his gloved hands through blonde hair.

Kakashi pulled away, still trying to examine the eye, this time with no Sharingan. What he saw confused him further and astonished him.

He saw the purple color fade and begin to be replaced by red, the ripples staying while the tomoe moved and began to meld into one large pupil in the shape of a throwing star, its blades long and meeting with each other.

Naruto had not only gained the eyes of a God, but he had copied Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto was gasping, holding his hands over his eyes as he gently massaged them to ease the soreness left by the transformation.

"H-how?" Kakashi mumbled.

"Dad, what's happening? I don't understand," Naruto said,his eyes tearing and beginning to morph again, this time to all black with orange ripples and a light blue pupil. Again they changed, but they went back to Naruto's natural blue eyes.

"Naruto I don't know the answer to that, but I think I know someone who can help. I have to go, I'm going to go get the Hokage. Ok? I'll be right back." Kakashi's voice was strong and firm, with little waver. He wanted to reassure Naruto so he just ruffled hair and eye smiled. "I'm sure, it'll all be ok though."

"Gramps Hokage? Ok, I'm going to be ok, I think. I won't let it make me give up that easy, you know?" He said with a faint smile. He rubbed his eyes and started to go back to himself before the incident.

"Mr. Hatake?"

Kakashi turned to the young girl who immediately turned red and looked away a little. "Is Naruto going to be ok?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes. He's strong. And he's my kid, so naturally, he's gonna be the best when he's older. I know that he can be a little rambunctious but he has a good heart. He's kind."

Naruto responded with the biggest grin Kakashi had ever seen.

"Thanks… Tou-san." Naruto spoke clearly, but at the same time his voice was saturated with emotion that his father figure had brought on.

Sakura smiled at the exchange, Naruto smiling from ear to ear with Kakashi eye smiling. Kakashi motioned for Naruto to follow him and just as the blonde nin got up Naruto remembered something and tripped face first into the hospital's laminated floor.

He jumped back up rubbing his nose. "Dad, how's Sasuke? Is he ok?"

'Somethings never change, do they Naruto? Always others ahead of yourself. You truly are Minato-sensei's son.' Kakashi thought with a smile hidden by his mask. "Yes, Sasuke is fine. In fact, we're on our way to see him now."

Sakura's eyes lit up and her smile grew even more as she exclaimed in earnest, "Sasuke-kun? Oh, yes, I'd love to see him."

Naruto's eyes fell, along with his smile and radiating happiness, but for only a moment. His eyes returned to where they once were and he strode out of the room and quickly made his way to the bathroom saying something about 'needing to release the dam.'

Kakashi sighed as he saw Naruto put on his mask of deception, a deception more for others than himself at times. Naruto was a very emotionally driven person, always relying on how he felt to guide his way.

"Hey Sakura, he's in room 103. Go hang out with Sasuke, give him a good greeting and tell him that his brother is ok. I need to go tend to some business now that I know my sons are ok."

She turned and nodded at him, giving a short bow and leaving. She rushed to the room and had a wide smile on her face while blushing more intensely by the second.

* * *

Kakashi sighed.

'Naruto, why does it always have to be others ahead of yourself? Don't you care for yourself at all?' He thought.

Kakashi made his way to the bathroom and found it locked. He heard muted sobs from the outside and knocked softly. "Naruto, it's me, dad. Open up. I want to talk."

The Copy Ninja heard the crying begin to calm down a little as footsteps began to be heard. It wasn't long after that he heard the door unlock and was let in by his son.

Kakashi turned his back to Naruto only for a second, to set down his bag that he brought, and when he turned back around Naruto wasted no time in slumping into Kakashi's arms and crying harder than before.

Kakashi was surprised, Naruto had never been this hurt before.

Naruto was sobbing into the crook of his father's neck as Kakashi spoke. "Naruto, it's this girl isn't it? Why did you not tell her how you felt before if it bothers you so much now?"

"Because-hicc- dad," Naruto said trying to calm down, "That day-hicc- when Sasuke said I was a dog…"

Kakashi flinched at that. He remembered when that happened and how Naruto was that night. His pain was unimaginable, his only friend saying he was a parasite, that was tough.

"That day, she found me crying like a damned loser in an alley and she… s-she said that she cared for me. Sakura, a girl I had never seen before, said she cared for me and then hugged me. I… I felt better after that." Naruto said, blushing and rubbing the tears from his eyes.

He steeled himself and spoke to Kakashi again, "I'll wash my face and go see you and Sakura in Sasuke's room, ok? I know which one it is."

Kakashi could only nod at his son and leave.


	7. Chapter 7: Maito Gai and Rock Lee

**Hey guys and gals (or should I say shinobi and kunoichi?)! I'm sorry for not posting for awhile, I've been caught up in school. Also, I got into drawing again and it's been eating up at my time along with school. To make it up to you, I'll recommend an AMV and I'll post a chapter this time. Madara Uchiha "Indestructible" AMV is honestly amazing.**

 **Hope ye like this new chapter! REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE!**

* * *

Naruto never did go visit his brother or his friend in the hospital room, instead he resolved to train. He believed that a weakling would never be accepted by his village, much less become it's Kage.

Naruto did have a dream, and it was what kept him going every day. He had learned of the Fourth Hokage, the First and Second in the Academy and ever since he decided he would surpass all of them. He found that nothing came easily to him, and that Genjutsu in specific was difficult, given his Kage level chakra reserves.

He was glad that at least something was advanced or noteworthy. He felt useless at times, a waste. He never wanted his father, the Legendary Copy Nin to be associated with a loser, so he trained. Hard.

He trained in Chakra nature manipulation the same day he learned it existed. In the Academy they had explained it as simple, but even using a training method he and his father developed, using shadow clones, it took Naruto a month to master his three strongest natures.

Naruto was entirely oblivious that the sole fact that he had three natures naturally meant that he could be easily regarded as a prodigy, but Kakashi decided to keep it that way. Naruto was naturally inclined towards Wind, Fire, and Lightning jutsu, while training in basic use of earth and water as mainly defensive abilities.

Though not proficient with the last two natures, Naruto had enough skill to perform water bullet jutsu and a small water wave jutsu as well as earth walls and slight terraforming jutsu. Nothing too advanced, but it still shot Naruto up into easily Chunin if not even Mid-Jounin level chakra manipulation. His jutsu execution still needed much practice and his combination moves were still in their infancy.

Nonetheless, Naruto loved training as it usually kept negative emotions away, letting his own will power and determination wash over him.

It helped that he met a great group of training and sparring partners.

A weapons expert, two taijutsu specialists and a Hyuga. A truly interesting Genin squad.

* * *

It was a day in the summer, when the sun was at it's peak and the heat was closely following that Naruto had been training in Taijutsu when an odd pair came up followed by two others that seemed to be dragging themselves there by sheer willpower.

He waved and smiled out of courtesy and quickly resumed training. It was a surprise when a kick was thrown at him, leaving him no option but to block it. He was dazed by the enormous force put behind the blisteringly fast kick only to find the younger of the two odd ones. He wore a nearly skin tight, yet breathable and clearly fashionable, green jumpsuit. Naruto assumed that the one behind him cheering was his sensei, given the same jumpsuit.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto exclaimed at the boy whose leg was still firmly pressed against Naruto's forearms.

"I am Rock Lee, the Second Blue Beast of Konoha! My Sensei Maito Gai told me that he found you a worthy sparring prospect! I have surpassed most of my classmates in Taijutsu, save maybe Neji there." He immediately let his leg fall to the ground as he sat down in a lotus position and looked up at Naruto, inquiringly. "Are you willing to train with me?"

Naruto realized what was going on then. Kakashi had told Naruto that one of his closest friends was an expert Taijutsu specialist, having made Jounin with it alone. He was by far one of the greatest fighters that the village had to offer.

And Naruto was being offered his tutelage!

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto eyed Lee's orange leg warmers for a moment and then continued, "but only if you remove your weights."

Lee was taken aback, and Gai merely smiled, having expected as much from this child in particular, given his parentage. Both biological and adoptive.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, by the way."

"Ok, Naruto-kun. I will oblige by your condition. However, I must warn you… you won't win." He said with a confident smile. "That isn't to say you're weak though. I can tell you have tinder, slowly igniting. Your potential flames of youth are astonishing!"

Naruto smiled, yet his eyes twitched nervously at the sudden outburst, which quickly followed by a few tears of joy and some shouting between student and master.

"Alright! Naruto-kun, it's time we begin, don't you think?"

With that, Lee got into a stance and sprinted at Naruto, faster than anyone could perceive, all Naruto could hope to do was anticipate his movements. Lee's strong and fast strides broke the ground underneath his feet, reducing it to chunks of rock and dirt as he flew at Naruto entering combinations and throwing Severe Leaf Hurricanes whenever the situation allowed.

Naruto was no novice at on the dot strategy and with his knowledge he deduced that Lee's Taijutsu was a perfect version of the Goken, a very specialized and powerful style.

He smiled at this realization.

"Lee!"

Lee stepped back, still in his stance and smiled brightly, responding, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"You're not the only one who has experience using Goken! I never did tell you what my dream was, did I?" Naruto exclaimed, an excited glimmer in his eyes.

Lee was taken aback, he was half expecting another Taijutsu user. Naruto's skill and speed in defense was above average, but he lacked the perception to keep up in the offensive. Even so, he found Naruto a worthy sparring partner.

This comment also spiked even more curiosity in Gai, seeing that his rival's son was truly remarkable, his overall skill as to be expected.

"I'm gonna be the ultimate shinobi! The best Hokage yet, I'm gonna surpass 'em all!" Naruto yelled, his voice guttural and savage, filled with an incorruptible determination and hunger for greatness.

The pride that shone on the Nin who was hiding in the treetops, quietly watching from above was quite clear. Kakashi never lost confidence in his son. Not once.

Naruto entered an altered Goken form, one that both Gai and Lee recognized as Sairento kyōdo ken(Silent Strength Fist) , a technique mastered only by high ranking Jounin or Anbu Black Ops Captains. Lee's smile grew into a smirk.

"I must acknowledge you, Naruto-kun. You are yet to even be Genin, yet, I feel as though I may actually have to watch out! You're truly inspiration, a fuel to my flames and passion!" He cried as he leapt into the air to perform an axe kick. It narrowly missed Naruto whom moved out of the way, jumping sideways off of a nearby tree and rocketing back with a flip kick aimed at Lee's center mass.

Before Lee could dodge or block his blindspot, the hit connected and it sent Lee into a couple of trees, completely uprooting one of them.

Naruto did it without making a sound.

' _I remember Kakashi telling me that he was training Naruto to defend himself, but this looks like he's grooming his son to be the Hokage he dreams to be! It probably reminds him of Obito,'_ thought Gai, thoroughly impressed by the seamless transfer of energy, and the maintenance of momentum through the entire motion. It looked almost as if it was one large fluid motion.

Rock Lee picked himself up wiping a little blood from his lips. "Naruto-kun, you never cease to amaze."

And the sparring continued for an hour, until Lee ended it with a deciding haymaker to Naruto's gut in combination with a knee to his ribs. They were rewarded along with TenTen and Neji, Lee teammates, with ramen and dango. Naruto got along very well with TenTen, however, Neji seemed cold and distant. He treated Naruto with utter disdain. He ignored this and enjoyed his meal with some new partners in training. He would need to get to know them better before fully committing to being their friends, as he didn't wish to disappoint them. It was just something he was forced into believing by the villagers whenever he walked about on his own.

He was just a disappointment. Vermin.

* * *

Naruto, ever since that day trained every Friday and Monday in the afternoon after classes with Maito Gai and his student.

He was offered a green jumpsuit, as reward for finally defeating Lee in a spar, but turned it down. He was sweat-dropping the entire time.

So it was to their usual training spot where Naruto went, needing to release some tension and pent up emotions. He was truly fragile at times, though his happy and hard-to-break attitude made others believe otherwise.

He saw Gai and Lee there, already sparring. He walked up and sat down to watch.

Once they finished, he called them over and began to talk with them.

"Gai-sensei, could I request something of you?" Naruto asked.

"Why, I don't see why not, my youthful one!" Gai heartily exclaimed in response.

"I'd like to fight you. I have just got out of the hospital and I want to see if my skills have dulled. Please? I really just want to test myself against you."

Gai stood and pondered, massaging his sore chin.

' _Damn, Lee, you got me good… Now, what about Naruto? Hmm...'_ Gai thought.

"Yes! I shall spar with you! I too want to measure the intensity of your flames!"

Gai leapt backwards and entered his stance. Naruto followed suit and waited for Lee to give the signal.

"Yosh! May your youth excite this battlefield! Fight!"

Gai shot forward, creating huge gusts of wind and tearing the very earth below him from it's foundational rock.

Naruto stood, unmoving.

Gai brought his fist back and just as he was about to make contact, he noticed something.

Naruto's eyes were morphing, he seemed paralyzed, but miliseconds before contact, the transformation was complete. All that Gai saw before being punched through several trees and eventually hitting a boulder, was a blaze of ethereal purple and a raging orange.

Gai was astounded and dumbstruck. He knew immediately that the only thing that could have read and predicted his move so perfectly was a fully evolved Sharingan, or some other doujutsu.

But Gai also knew that Naruto had no such bloodlines. He had limited relation to the Senju, through his mother, and of course Namikaze and Uzumaki blood.

He sped back to Naruto, deciding that he would have to see for himself. He found that he would have to analyze Naruto's eyes.

Before he could reach the clearing they started the fight in, he was met with a shin to his stomach and a leg to his back once he doubled over in pain and surprise.

"Silent Strength Fist: Strength Technique! Power Kick Volley!" Naruto shouted as Gai was launched into the river below.

He got up and smirked at Naruto who was already coming down, ready for a Vertical Drop kick yet Gai blocked it with one hand before deciding to call the fight. He had to inspect Naruto's eyes as the curiosity began to eat away at him. As he looked into Naruto's eyes, he saw no difference from the usual blue.

"Naruto, why were you in the hospital?" He asked with his usual joyful and inspired voice.

"Something happened to me and Sasuke in the woods when we did a blood brothers ritual, since then, my eyes have changed. I have abilities now." Naruto explained matter of factly.

' _I don't think that he realizes that if he has a doujutsu even similar to what I thought I saw, then not even Itachi, Hell, even Madara Uchiha himself, stands in front of him in terms of visual prowess. If Naruto has the Rinnegan, then…'_

To be honest with himself, Gai didn't even know what that would mean for him and the village.

So he punched Naruto in the face.

Gai deduced that as of now, Naruto's visual prowess was a defensive ability, naturally activated in response to danger. Kakashi would have to train Naruto to activate by will.

As expected, the transformation began, and as time slowed for Gai, his perceptive speed matching his physical speed, he saw the final transformation.

A Rinnegan, as depicted in many ancient books about shinobi history, but different. It had orange tomoes, and a fiery orange Chakra. A glowing purple filled in the rest of the eye.

Naruto dodged the punch and stood in his Primary Defense stance.

"What the hell was that for, Gai-sensei?" He cried out.

"I just wanted to test something. Come on, we have to time to lose! We're in the springtime of our youth and in this beautiful season we must reach the Hokage's tower!"

Gai then scooped up Naruto, waved to a now crying and cheering Lee and took off to tell the Hokage of his discovery.


End file.
